Vivre sans toi
by Sadarghf
Summary: Après l'inception, Arthur trouve du travail de son côté et tombe sur Eames. [Eames/Arthur]


Vivre sans toi

« Hello darling ! » Arthur ne fut pas surpris de voir son collègue se placer à ses côtés, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement en direction de celui-ci et resta concentré. Ils étaient dans une ville aux rues étroites et bondées, le soleil les écrasant de sa chaleur. Le dos appuyé contre un mur entre la sortie d'un bar et un vendeur ambulant, Arthur ne lâchait pas d'une seconde la foule qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. Eames parut faussement déçu avant d'imiter la pose du brun. Il plaça ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et croisa les bras, un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Reprit-il.

« Je travaille. » Répondit sèchement Arthur, ses yeux derrière les verres teintés inspectant avec attention les alentours, cherchant sa filature. Le sourire de l'autre homme s'élargit un peu plus.

« Est-ce que ce ne serait pas moi que tu cherches ? » Demanda-t-il. Arthur ne répondit pas, d'ailleurs il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. « Je suis content que tu sois là. » Continua Eames.

Arthur s'essuya le front avec la manche de sa chemise. Il s'autorisa ensuite un rapide regard sur son collègue qui lui offrit un sourire chaleureux avant de reporter son attention devant lui. Il le trouvait toujours aussi beau, charmant et follement sexy dans sa chemise aux couleurs extravagantes. Il sentit Eames se rapprocher jusqu'à toucher son épaule avec la sienne.

« Tu m'as manqué tu sais. » Arthur ferma les yeux en soupirant discrètement, Eames ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il les rouvrit quand il sentit un baiser piquant contre son cou.

« Eames... » Il posait sa main sur l'épaule du blond pour le repousser doucement quand il cru apercevoir Cobb dans la foule. Il se redressa, cherchant un instant son ami au milieu du bruit, des couleurs, de ce capharnaüm, mais Cobb ne pouvait être ici. Lui au moins avait réussi à rentrer chez lui, à retrouver sa réalité. Celle d'Arthur se résumait à errer de ci de là, voyageant au gré du travail qu'il pouvait trouver, l'esprit souvent embrumé par l'image d'un homme. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'était rapproché et avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Je sais que tu es là pour moi, alors reste. Je suis là. » Eames enfouit une nouvelle fois sa tête dans le coup du brun pour s'imprégner de son odeur et gouter sa peau. Arthur fit glisser la main qui était sur l'épaule musclé de son collègue jusqu'à sa nuque, froissant sa chemise colorée en soupirant.

« Je ne peux pas. » Répondit-il du bout des lèvres. La chaleur déjà bien élevée augmenta encore quand le corps massif d'Eames se colla au sien et qu'il enroulait ses bras autour sa taille. Arthur l'entoura doucement à son tour, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher, le sentir, se faire bercer par son accent mélodieux.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. » Soupira Eames entre deux baisers, remontant petit à petit vers la joue rasée de près. Arthur se contenta d'agripper le vêtement de son collègue, son autre main passant dans les cheveux moites de celui-ci. Cette situation semblait presque irréelle, tout ce temps passé loin l'un de l'autre. « Dis-moi à quel point tu m'aimes. » Il le rendait fou, son souffle brulant caressait sa peau perlé de sueur, son odeur l'enivrait. Doucement, leurs corps se pressaient de plus en plus, les mains s'agrippaient à l'autre, ne voulant plus se lâcher.

« Tellement, tellement… » Souffla Arthur. Eames n'attendit pas plus et embrassa le brun aussi doucement que possible, leurs yeux se fermèrent et leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement. Il n'existait plus d'espace entre eux, se serrant autant que possible, désespérés et passionnés sous la chaleur du soleil. Puis leurs bouches se séparèrent lentement, savourant ce moment suspendu dans le temps, oubliant tout à part eux. Arthur ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'Eames butinait ses lèvres un instant avant de retourner dans son coup, le gardant tout contre lui. Alors que ce dernier lui murmurait des choses réconfortantes, le regard d'Arthur fut attiré par quelqu'un dans la foule, la seule personne qui les observait. Ariadne.

Il sursauta violemment, les yeux largement ouverts et le souffle court. Il pris un instant pour se calmer et regarda tristement son bras dans lequel l'aiguille était plantée. Il la retira mollement avant de se laisser tomber contre le matelas. Le temps s'étira, implacable, puis il pris son dé truqué entre les doigts, le regardant durement avant de le balancer à travers la pièce. L'éco de sa rage mourrait lentement dans le silence pesant, il faisait froid et il était seul. Seul, perdu avec ses rêves.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! Ma première fic sur ce fandom et j'avoue, c'est pas très gai et pas très long, mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire! J'ai essayé de faire un style un peu abstrait dans la partie rêve, et ne parler que de ce qu'Arthur pourrait sentir et voir à ce moment, puisque c'est son rêve mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment réussi. A vous de me dire! Et comme toujours, titre à chier ahah! Même si ce fandom est à moitié abandonné, j'espère avoir vos retours! J'ai hâte d'écrire de nouveau sur eux! A vite!


End file.
